Forever
by jenny crum
Summary: After a night of passion Penelope wakes up afraid that it was a mistake and runs away from Derek but after an accident and her presumed death will a new friend help bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

Forever-Ch 1

Penelope opened her eyes and smiled as she looked beside her and saw Derek sleeping peacefully beside her, the smile then quickly left and she covered her mouth with her hand and whispered, "what have I done". She slowly slid out of his grasp and grabbed her bra and panties in the floor and headed toward the bedroom door, she stopped and looked at him one final time and said, "I'll love you forever" before walking out of the room.

She leaned down and found her pants on the stairs and her shirt on the floor in front of the couch, she quickly put her clothes on trying to be careful not to wake a sleeping Morgan. She couldn't believe what had happened, after years of wanting him she finally was able to have him and now she was afraid that their relationship was ruined.

She looked around Dereks house and sighed sadly before grabbing her purse and cell and running out of the house, when she got to her car she wiped put the keys in the ignition. She then reached up and wiped away more tears and whispered again, "what have I done", she then put her car in drive and pulled away from Dereks house wondering what would happen now.

Penelope thought back to how happy she was only hours earlier as the memory of her movie night with Derek came back to her in a flash, she was getting out of her car in front of Dereks with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't help but smile because this was their first movie night in over three months because of cases.

She laughed when she heard Derek say, "hang on baby girl I'm coming", he opened the door and said, "come in sweetness, come in", she stepped inside and wrapped her arms around him and said, "I hope you don't mind but I brought that movie that we were talking about earlier". He kissed her on the top of the head and said, "ohhhhh I was hoping you would, it sounds like an amazing movie".

Derek watched as she walked across the floor, her perfect ass swaying back and forth and the way her perky, firm and amazing breasts bounced he said,  
"I have the pizza and beer ready and waiting". She sat down on the couch and said, "are you alright hotstuff"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "I'm perfect angel".

He opened her beer and handed it to her and said, "let me put this movie on goddess and then our movie night can begin", she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyy". Derek shook his head and said, "what am I gonna do with you baby girl"?, she patted the couch beside her and said, "watch movies and pig out with me".

After putting the movie in the DVD player he walked over and sat down beside her and said, "that's a given sweetness", he hit play on the remote and a few seconds later the first scene of the movie was starting". They both picked up a piece of pizza and sat back all ready to enjoy their long awaited evening.

Halfway through the movie there was a very romantic scene where the couple were making out on the couch, she swallowed a sip of beer and glanced over at Derek who was very very interested in the scene. She watched as he raised his hand up and caressed the side of her face, she said, "DDDerek what are we", she didn't get to finish her sentence because the next thing she knew his lips descended on hers.

At first she didn't respond but then she couldn't help herself and she moaned as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her perfect mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air, he rested his forehead against hers and said,  
"you are so beautiful baby girl".

She said, "D D Derek", he put his finger on her lips and said, "if you tell me to stop I will but god baby girl I don't want to stop", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "don't stop, please don't stop". He then leaned in and pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it in the floor in front of the couch.

He leaned down and started kissing the valley between her beautiful breasts, she moaned and threw back her head as he caressed the side of both of her breasts. He pulled away and held out his hand and smiled as she put her hand in his, he pulled her up and crashed his lips to hers as he backed them toward the stairs.  



	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter contains sexual content

Forever-Ch 2

They stopped in the middle of the stairs as he slid her pants down over her hips, he kissed her lips passionately and she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the touch of his lips on hers. She stepped out of her pants and giggled as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder as they made their way to his bedroom.

He put her down on the floor and gently pressed his lips against hers, he then kissed his way down to the creamy alabaster skin on her neck, he then slid her bra straps down one at a time and then kissed each shoulder before kissing his way back up to her lips. When they pulled apart he reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and moaned in appreciation as it hit the floor at their feet.

He put his hands on her breasts and said, "I have never seen two more perfect breasts in all my life", she smiled at him and said, "I take it you like the girls then"?, he kissed one breast and then smiled up at her and then kissed the other and said, "I more than like them baby girl, I love them".

She pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it on the floor, she then went to work on getting his jogging pants and boxers down over his sexy ass. She watched as he stepped back long enough to kick his pants and boxers to the side and said, "do you see anything that you like"?, she licked her lips and said, "ohhhh I definitely love what I see handsome".

He took her by the hand and led her to the side of the bed, he kissed her lips gently as he slid his hands down her body and rested them on the curve of her ass. When they pulled apart he watched as she laid down on his bed and held up her hand to him, he quickly put his hand in hers as she pulled him down to her.

Derek crashed his lips to hers and she moaned his name as he kissed his way down to her neck, he then started gently licking, and sucking and she knew that he was leaving his mark on her. He hovered over her and said, "are you sure about this baby girl"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "I've never been more sure of anything else in my life".

He then lined himself up at her entrance and then ever so slowly started sliding his way inside her, now Penelope had been with men before but none quite as large as Derek. Once he was fully inside her he stilled to allow her time to adjust to his girth, he kissed her lips and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she moved her hips a little and said, "more than alright handsome".

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her, she kissed the side of his neck and moaned his name in pleasure as she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist pulling him even deeper still inside her. Derek started kissing his way down her body and when he reached her breasts he wasted no time taking her perky nipple into his mouth and when she felt his tongue swirling around she arched he back and said, "yes handsome, ohhh god yes".

They moved together as one building each other up to a very explosive orgasm, Derek crashed his lips against hers as his hands roamed all over her body. He had waited years for this to happen and now that he had her he had no intention of letting her go, when he felt her tightening up around him he smiled against the side of her neck.

A few hard deep thrusts later they both came and came hard with each others names on their lips, he collapsed against her and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you, you know that right"?, she nodded her head and said, "I know and I love you to". He then collapsed on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing baby girl, simply amazing", she looked up at him and said, "that it was my chocolate adonis, that it was". She then laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beating and the next thing she knew she was waking up a few hours later.

She was pulled from her memory by the sound of horns blowing just seconds before her car was hit from the side causing it to spin several times before hitting a huge tree and the last thing she said before she passed out was, "I'll love you forever".


	3. Chapter 3

Forever-Ch 3

Derek Morgan reached across the bed looking for the goddess that had shared his bed a few hours earlier and when he found it empty he opened his eyes and raised up in his elbow and said, "baby girl where are you"?, at first he thought that maybe she was in the bathroom so he got up and made his way to the door.

He pushed it open and saw it empty, he then looked down at the floor and saw her clothes were gone, he quickly pulled his jogging pants on and made his way down the stairs hoping to find Penelope. He looked in the kitchen and out in the back yard and he found nothing not even a damn note from the woman he had loved for years".

He ran his hands over his head as memories of his night of passion with his baby girl filled his memory, he can feel her lips on his, feel her legs wrapped around him and then he wakes up to find her gone. He sighed as he picked up his cell and dialed her number, after a few rings it went to voicemail.

He took a deep breath and said, "baby girl it's me your hotstuff Derek Morgan, what happened to you, why did you leave, lastnight was amazing,  
please call me back because weneed to talk". He then tossed his cell down on the table as he headed upstairs to get dressed, he had to find Penelope and he had to find her as soon as possible.

Penelope opened her eyes and looked around a room filled with light, she closed her eyes and soon sleep took her again, a woman walked into the room and started cleaning and bandaging her wounds. Penelope had cuts all over her face, arms and chest from all of the glass as it shattered all around her and she had a bruise on her chest from the airbag but she seemed to be doing good.

The woman picked up Penelopes purse when she heard it buzzing, she picked up the phone and played the message and the heartfelt message that was left from this Derek Morgan made her smile. When Penelope was a little more stable she would head to the city and try to find this Derek Morgan person and bring him to Penelope.

Hotch was walking into his office when his phone started ringing, he picked up the phone and said, "Hotchner", on the other end he heard yes Agent Hotchner this is Detective Andy Thomas with the Taylorville Police Department". Hotch said, "yes detective, what can I do for you"?, he said, "we were called to the scene of an accident a few minutes ago and the car was totally destroyed by fire but the liscense plate fell off after the impact and landed on the ground".

Hotch said, "I don't understand, why are you calling me about this detective"?, he said, "well Agent Hotchner the liscense came back to a Penelope Garcia and according to her records you are one of her emergency contacts". He said, "yes I am, me and Agent Derek Morgan", he said, "I'm sorry Agent but there is no way that Ms. Garcia could have survived that crash".

He looked up to see Derek walking into the bullpen area and said, "can you send me that address of the accident"?, he said, " yes sure it will be sent to you in a matter of seconds and again I'm sorry for your loss Agent Hotchner". He closed his eyes and said, "thank you detective, thank you for letting me know so quickly" and seconds later the call ended.

Hotch looked down at his team sitting at their desks and got up and headed out and said, "I need to talk to you all in the round table room now please"?, Derek stood up and said, "I'll go see if baby girl is here". Hotch said, "this is about Penelope", they all then quickly made their way into the round table room with puzzled looks on their faces.

They all sat down at the table and looked up at Hotch and JJ said, "what's wrong Hotch"?, he said, "I just got a call from a detective Andy Thomas from the Taylorville Police Department". Reid said, "what about"?, he took a deep breath and said, "they were called out to the scene of a car accident earlier".

Derek stood up and said, "what does this have to do with baby girl"?, Hotch said, "the car was completely destroyed everything except the liscense plate and that came back to Penelope". Derek said, "we have to go to her, she must be hurt pretty bad", Hotch said, "Derek this is going to be hard for you to hear but the detective said that there was no way that Penelope survived".

He looked around the room and said, "no no no no damn it no it can't be true, not now", JJ put her hand on his shoulder and he said, "I need to go to the scene, I don't believe it, I just don't believe it". Hotch said, "the detective sent me the address but maybe it would be a good idea if you stayed here".

Derek looked up at him and said, "no way in hell Hotch, if my baby girl was in a car accident there is no other place I need to be", Emily said,  
"do they know what happened to cause the accident"?, Hotch said, "I will call and get the reports from the scene once we get in the SUV's", he looked at Derek and said, "I'm so sorry Morgan, I know you cared a lot about Penelope, we all did and her death is a great loss to us all".

He wiped his eyes as he ran out of the room heading toward the elevators


	4. Chapter 4

Forever-Ch 4

All the way to the scene Derek kept saying to himself, "no it can't be true, she can't be dead, she just can't be", Reid looked at Derek and said,  
"is there anything I can do for you Morgan"?, he glanced over and said, "just pray Reid, pray that they're wrong and that she's alright", he had just finished his sentence when they pulled up at the accident scene.

He jumped out of the SUV and ran over to the side of the road and started screaming for Penelope, he ran his hand over his head and said, "baby girl can you hear me"?, he got no response. He said, "please baby, please answer me", the entire team spread out and searched the entire area and didn't find any sign of Penelope.

Meanwhile the woman walked into the room and looked down at Penelope when she said, "Derek", the woman put her hand in Penelopes and said, "Derek isn't here, it's just you and me". Penelope kept saying "Derek" over and over until she fell unconscious again, the woman reached down and felt her forehead and said, "you feel warm, I better check your temperature", she headed through her house to get her thermometer".

A few minutes later she said, "this isn't good, your temp is almost 104", Penelope opened her eyes and said, "Derek, I need you Derek", she looked up at the woman and said, "what happened, where's Derek"?, she said, "you were in a car accident, Derek wasn't with you". Penelope was so weak from all the blood she had lost that she soon drifted off again.

The woman headed through the house to get cool compresses to put on Penelope to try to bring down her fever, she hoped that in a few days she would be able to slip in to Quantico and find Derek but right now Penelope wasn't in any shape to be left alone. She squeezed the water out of a cloth and put it on Penelopes head and said, "I need to get you something for that fever" she then disappeared out of the room.

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "I'm sorry Morgan, I was really hoping that the detective was wrong and that Garcia was alright", he looked up and said, "I know Hotch, I know, it's just that she's my baby girl, my goddess, my best friend and the woman that owned my heart". JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "we need to try to contact her brothers and let them know what happened".

Derek said, "I know that they all live in California and I know their names but other than that the only thing I know is that until recently they hadn't spoken in years". JJ said, "we can get another tech to look them up all we need to know is their names and we can get their numbers and if you want I can call them for you"?, he shook his head and said, "no I need to do this, I need to do this for my baby girl".

The team headed back to the BAU all broken hearted at the loss of their lost commarade, Dave looked at Derek and said, "why don't you let me drive Morgan"?, he nodded his head and said, "thanks Dave". Once Derek and Dave were in the SUV Hotch said, "we need to call Morgans mom, he is really gonna need her and his sisters right now".

JJ nodded her head and said, "Em and I will take care of that once we get back to the BAU, then they made their way to the other SUV and after ", they climbed inside JJ shook her head and said, "how am I gonna tell Henry about his aunt P, he loved her so much". Reid put his hand in hers and said,  
"we'll tell him together".

She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "she can't be gone Spence, she just can't be", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I know what you mean, Garcia was like my sister, I love her and she will definitely be missed. Emily looked over at Hotch and said, "Jack is going to be devastated at the loss of Penelope, he called her his favorite aunt".

Hotch grinned and said, "she could always lighten up a room that's for sure", JJ said, "we will all need to help Derek plan the funeral because you know that he's going to want to plan it all". Hotch said, "don't worry JJ we will all help him, it is the last thing that we will ever get to do for her".

Penelope slept on an off for the next several hours but the last time she was awake she found out the the woman that was taking care of her was named Mia and that she was a nurse but then after taking something for the fever and eating a few bites of soup she fell asleep aain. Mia looked down at her and said, "rest is what you need Penelope and I promise you that I will find Derek for you", she then headed out of the room to put the soup up for later.

When they got back to the BAU news of Penelopes death had spread quickly through the BAU and everybody including Erin Strauss were devastated at the loss of such a sweet person. Derek headed toward Penelopes office and before walking inside he took a deep breath and said, "Lynch, I mean Kevin I need you to look up some people for me".

Kevin stood up and hugged Derek and said, "I'm so sorry about Penelope, I loved her so much but we just weren't meant to be", Derek said, "I know that you must be hurting to if you want me to I can get someone else to look up the information for me". He sat down and said, "no no I want to help".

Derek sat down beside him and said, "we are looking for Parker, Payton, Paul and Peter Garcia and they are all in California, I need all of their addresses and phone numbers as soon as possible". Kevin nodded his head and said, "I will let you know the minute I find the information you are looking for".

Derek got up and put his hand on Kevins shoulder and said, "thanks Kevin", Kevin took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks before he put his fingers to work looking up the addresses and phone numbers for Penelopes brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever-Ch 5

Derek walked into his office and sat down behind his desk and after a few minutes his cell beeped with the addresses and phone numbers of all 4 of Penelopes brothers. He took a deep breath and dialed the first number, after a few rings he heard this is Parker", he said, "Parker this is Derek Morgan I'm a good friend of your sisters".

Parker smiled and said, "Derek as in her hotstuff Derek Morgan"?, he laughed and said, "that would be me", he said, "well it's nice to finally get to talk to you". Derek said, "I agree, I just hate that it is under these circumstances", Parker said, "circumstances, what circumstances"?, Derek said, "earlier today baby girl was in a car accident".

Parker sat forward and said, "where is she and we will be down on the next plane"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "her car was completely destroyed during the accident and the fire". Parker said, "please don't tell me", Derek said, "I'm so sorry Parker but she's gone, our beautiful Penelope is gone".

Derek took a deep breath and Parker said, "I'll call the rest of the brothers and let them know and we will be on the first plane out", Derek said,  
"you are more than welcome to come to my place, I have plenty of room". Parker sighed and said, "thank you Derek", he said, "your sister was an amazing woman and I loved her with all my heart".

Parker smiled and said, "and she loved you just as much", I call you and let you know what time we are coming in", he took a deep breath and said,  
"have a safe trip and I'll see you soon. He no more than ended the call to Parker and his cell ran again, he took a deep breath and said, "Morgan",  
after a couple of seconds he heard, "baby boy I'm so sorry".

Tears streamed down his face and he said, "she's gone momma, my baby girl's gone", Fran said, "I just got off the phone with Emily and JJ and I wanted to let you know that me and your sisters will be there later tonight". He smiled and said, "that's good momma and I just got off the phone with Penelopes brother Parker and they will be staying with me to".

Fran said, "will you have enough room"?, he said, "yeah momma it will be fine, I have plenty of room for everybody", she said, "honey is there anything I can do for you"?, he said, "not unless you can bring Penelope back to me". She sighed and said, "honey if I could I would", he wiped his eyes again and said, "I love her momma and I miss her so much".

She said, "I know sweetheart, I know", he said, "I don't know what I'm going to do without her", Fran said, "honey you have to remember the good times you had with her and in time that will make it easier". She said, "we are getting ready to head out the do or now baby and we will see you in a few hours".

He sat back in his chair and said, "be careful momma and I love you", she said, "I love you to honey", after the call ended he laid his cell down on his desk and picked up a picture of him and Penelope that was sitting on his desk. He rubbed his hand over her face and said, "I love you so much Penelope and I'm sorry that I didn't pull my head out of my ass and make you mine sooner and now it's to late".

He closed his eyes as the tears freely flowed down his cheeks, after a few minutes there was a knock on his door, he wiped his eyes and said, "come in". Dave walked in and said, "how are you holding up"?, he said, "my heart is broken man, I don't know what I'm gonna do without her", Dave said,  
"kitten loved you so much Morgan".

He smiled and said, "I know man, I know", he sat down and said, "I just wonder what Penelope was doing all the way out there"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "it was my fault". Dave said, "how was it your fault"?, he said, "I waited to long before I showed her how much I loved her and now it's to late".

Dave said, "wait did you and kitten get together"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah lastnight and Dave it was amazing and then I wake up this morning to an empty bed and I don't know what happened". Dave said, "maybe she just needed to get some air or maybe she was afraid that what the two of you did lastnight would hurt your friendship".

Derek said, "nothing could have been farther from the truth, I love her Dave and I mean really mean love that woman, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me". Dave shook his head and said, "kitten will surely be missed", he took a deep breath and said, "were you able to reach Garcias brothers"?, he nodded his head and said, "I talked to Parker, he said that he would tell the others and they would be heading here on the first plane they can".

He stood up and said, "I wanted to talk to you about us all getting together at my place tomorrow, you, me, the rest of the team, Penelopes brothers and your mom and sisters". He nodded his head and said, "sounds good, that way we can get started on making her memorial plans", Dave looked at Derek and said, "again son I'm sorry", Derek weakly smiled and said, "me to Dave, me to".

After Dave walked out of his office and closed the door Derek picked up the picture of him and Penelope again and said, "I love you baby girl", he then kissed her face and laid the picture on his chest and closed his eyes. Mia looked down at Penelope as she slept and said, "we should be safe as long as the men that are looking for me don't find me but a promise is a promise and when you start doing better I will go to Quantico and find Derek and bring him back to you".

Penelope started moaning and groaning and the only things she could understand were when she said, "Derek I'll love you forever"


	6. Chapter 6

Forever-Ch 6

Early the next morning Derek got up and got dressed and headed downstairs to put on some coffee, he had just turned on the pot when there was a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it and said, "can I help you"?, the man held out his hand and said, "are you Derek"?, he said,  
"yes".

The man took a deep breath and said, "I'm Parker and this is Peter, Payton and Paul Garcia we're Penelopes brothers", he shook hands with each one as they walked inside. He said, "I'm so sorry about bab I mean Penelope, I loved her so much". Peter said, "and she loved you just as much", he said,  
"come on in and we will get you settled into your rooms".

The boys followed Derek up the stairs and Parker said, "your place is huge", he smiled and said, "I had always wanted a huge house so that we could fill it with beautiful babies". Derek walked past two doors and said, "my momma and sisters are in these two so you are welcome to any of the other 5 bedrooms".

A few minutes later they were all settled into their rooms so they followed Derek back downstairs, he smiled as they all sat down and started drinking their cup of coffee. Peter said, "do you have any ideas on what kind of service Penelope would have liked"?, he said, "I have a few ideas", they all sat there talking and several hours later they had all the arrangements made.

Fran and the girls walked into the kitchen and Derek said, "guys this is my momma Fran and my sisters Desiree and Sarah", he then looked at his mom and the girls and said, "these are Penelopes brothers, this is Payton, this is Peter and Paul and Parker". Fran looked at the boys and said, "I am so sorry for your loss, Penelope was an amazing woman".

Payton took a deep breath and said, "she definitley was and anybody that got the chance to meet her knew it", Derek sighed and said, "I know that my life won't be the same without her, it's like a part of my heart is gone". Paul put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "did they ever find any signs of her in what was left of the car"?, he shook his head and said, "no, not a thing".

Mia watched as Penelopes fever kept getting higher and she slept restlessly because of the fever, she walked through to her storage cabinet and pulled out more of the antibiotics and ibuprofen and made her way back to Penelope. When she got back to the room she smiled when she saw that Penelope was awake, she walked over to the bed and said, "I have something for your fever Penelope".

Penelope opened her mouth and took the ibuprofen and weakly smiled, Mia held up the anitbiotic and said, "you have an infection from the cuts and burns but this will help". Penelope opened her mouth and took the medication and then took some juice", she then looked around and said, "Derek, I need Derek".

Mia gently put her hand in Penelopes and said, "it's not safe for me to leave you alone yet but I promise in a few days when you are stronger I will go and try to find him", she nodded her head as she gently squeezed Mias hand. Mia looked down at Penelope and said, "would you like some soup, it will help to make you stronger"?, she nodded her head yes and Mia smiled and said, I'll be right back" and Penelope watched as Mia headed out of the room.

A couple of days later a heartbroken Derek Morgan stands and looks at the huge picture of his best friend and the love of his life a tear streams down his cheek. Mia looks down at Penelope and smiles and says, "your fever is down and you are getting a little stronger so I'm going to head into town and try to find Derek for you".

Penelope smiled and mumbled something that Mia half understood, she gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can", Penelope nodded her head and smiled before closing her eyes. Mia grabbed her gun and put it in her purse and grabbed her keys before closing and locking the door.

She got behind the wheel of her car and took a deep breath and said, "you can do this Mia, you have to do this for Penelope", she then starts the car and pulls away from the house. Mia had been in hiding for a while and she just hoped that she could get out and find Derek without being found herself.

It doesn't take long before she makes it to town, she looks down and sees that she is running low of fuel so she pulls into a gas station and goeslf inside to pay for her gas and decides to grab a newspaper to see if anybody is looking for Penelope. While she is waiting in line to pay for her gas she starts looking through the paper and inwardly gasps when she sees that Penelopes memorial service is scheduled to start in a few minutes,

After getting her gas she jumps into her car and takes off, she takes a deep breath and says, "I've got to let him know that she isn't dead", she then notices that a dark colored sadan is following her. She makes a few turns and is lucky enough to lose them, she smiles as she gets out of her car and heads inside the church.

She watches as a blonde introduces herself as Jeniffer Reid and talks about what an amazing person and friend Penelope was, she talked about how kind and loving Penelope was and how much Penelope was going to be missed. She watches as a handsome man stands up and says, "my name is Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia was my best friend, she was without a doubt the best person I have ever met".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I love Penelope with all my heart and I'm just so so sorry that she doesn't know the depths of love that I have for her and now that she's gone I will never get the chance to tell her". Derek wipes the tears away and says, "I love you Penelope Garcia and without you my life is so empty".

Mia watches as the blond Jeniffer wraps an arm around Derek and leads him away from the podium, she stands there listening as several people stands and talks about what an amazing person Penelope was before the service was over. She then listened as a dark haired older man that introduced himself as David Rossi walked to the podium and invited everybody to come out back for refreshments to celebrate the life of their dear friend.

After the service is over Mia sees Derek walk outside, she follows him and is heartbroken to watch how devastated he is without Penelope, she walks over to him and says, "Mr. Morgan, he turns around and says, "can I help you"?, she said, "you don't know me but there is something I need to tell you about Penelope".

He wiped away the tears and said, "what do you need to tell me about my baby girl"?, she smiled as she leaned in and said, "she isn't dead", he said,  
"wh wh what did you say"? and before she could repeat it the sound of gunfire filled the air and Derek threw her to the ground and shielded her body with his.


	7. Chapter 7

Forever-Ch 7

Derek looked up to see two men in a dark sedan as they raced away from the scene, he then saw his team running toward them with their guns drawed and ready. Hotch said, "what the hell happened"?, Derek said, "I have no idea, we were talking and then the bullets started flying everywhere and I threw her to the ground and covered her body with mine".

They rolled Mia over and found her unconscious, they quickly checked her and found that she had been grazed in the arm, JJ said, "who is she"?, Derek said, "I don't know, she" and before he could finish his sentence Mia started moaning and opened her eyes. Derek and Hotch helped her to her feet as she grabbed her arm.

Derek said, "it's a graze, you'll be fine", she said, "thank you for saving my life", Derek smiled and said, "you are very welcome", they looked up to see the medics running over. Derek said, "I'm going to stay with her while they check her out, can you all head back inside and make sure that everybody is alright"?, they all nodded their heads before turning around and starting back inside.

Hotch glanced over his shoulder and said, "if you need anything we're just inside", Derek smiled and said, "thanks man", Hotch grinned as he wrappe his arm around Emily. Derek watched as the medics cleaned and dressed Mias arm and when they were finished the medic said, "you'll be good as new in a few days", she smiled and said, "thank you" as the medics gathered their things and headed back to the ambulance.

Derek looked at her and said, "before the bullets started flying you said that Penelope was still alive", Mia nodded her head and said, "she is very much alive". He smiled and said, "hhhow, I saw what was left of her car and it was only her liscense plate", Mia put her hand on his arm and said, "I came upon her laying in the road, I got her up and into my car and took her back to my place".

Derek said, "if she was hurt why didn't you call for an ambulance"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I can't do that", Derek said, "why not, are you in some kind of trouble"?, she nodded her head and said, "we can talk about that later, right now I need to get you back to Penelope". He said, "how do I know you are telling me the truth"?, she pulled out Penelopes cell and pulled up a picture of her laying in a bed and it looked like she was sleeping.

Derek smiled and said, "oh my god she's alive"?, Mia smiled and said, "yes but she has infected burns and cuts from the accident, I'm treating her with the meds I have at home and for now her temperature is down some and she is getting stronger". Derek said, "what are we waiting for, take me to my baby girl".

The men in the dark sedan were watching as Derek and Mia climbed into her car and pulled away from the curb, they followed her but not close enough so that she would be able to tell that she was being followed. Hotch looked at Emily and said, "I wonder what is taking Derek so long"?, Emily shrugged her shoulders and said, "maybe he is just talking to the medics".

Dave and Reid walked outside and looked around and saw no sign of Derek, the girl or the medics, they turned around and headed back inside to fill the rest of the team in that he was gone. JJ said, "maybe he just needed some time alone"?, Reid said, "that is highly possible, he is taking Garcias death really hard".

Derek looked at Mia and said, "now you said that you were going to tell me why you couldn't call the medics", she took a deep breath and said, "I'm a nurse and I saw something at work that I shouldn't have seen", Derek said, "what did you see"?, she said, "I saw a murder", he said, "did you report it"?, she said, "I did and now there are some people that are after me".

Derek said, "how long have you been in hiding"?, she said, "several months, I go out a couple of times a month for supplies and I was on my way back home when I ran into Penelopes accident". He smiled and said, "thank you so much for taking care of her", Mia grinned and said, "she was doing pretty good for a little while and then she started running a fever from her burns".

Derek looked at her and said, "I'm sorry I don't remember, what did you say your name is"?, she smiled and said, "Mia, my name is Mia", he took a deep breath and said, "Mia has she been talking at all"?, Mia nodded her head and said, "yes but most of it was just babbling from the fever but the one thing she kept saying over and over was".

Mia smiled as Derek said, "was what"?, Mia said, "that she would love you forever", a smile graced his lips and he said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes really". The rest of the ride was spent with Derek and Mia talking about Penelope, once they got back to the place where Mia had been hiding for the past few months Derek jumped out of the car and ran to the door.

Mia unlocked the door and walked inside with Derek right on her heels, she led Derek into a room at the back of the house and when he saw Penelope sleeping in front of him he said, "baby girl, it's me, I'm here". Penelope weakly opened he eyes and smiled and said, "D D Derek"?, he walked over and put her hand in his and said, "I'm here sweetness, I'm here, you rest and I promise that when you wake up I'll be here".

Derek and Mia then watched as she closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

Forever-Ch 8

Mia watched as Derek sat by Penelopes bedside, she fixed some coffee and he looked up and smiled at her when she handed him a cup, he took a sip and said, "thank you". She nodded her head and said, "anytime", Derek said, "you were talking about why you are in hiding", she took a deep breath as she prepared to finish her story.

She said, "I was getting ready to get in my car and I saw a man get out of a dark sedan and walk over to another man and pull out a gun and shoot him in the face". Derek said, "do you know who the man was"?, she said, "not until I read about it in the paper later that week, the man that was killed was John Towers".

Derek said, "the owner of the Towers Cooperation"?, she nodded her head yes and he said, "and the men in the sedan have been chasing you ever since that day"?, again she nodded her head yes. He said, "and now today they found you because you risked your life to come and get me for Penelope". She took a deep breath and said, "it was worth it Derek, she loves you and right now she needs you".

Mia looked down at Penelope and said, "she's been sleeping a lot since I brought her here", he brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "but she is getting stronger right"?, Mia smiled and said, "yes and the burns are finally starting to respond to the treatments". Derek smiled at Mia and said, "I will never be able to repay you for this".

Mia grinned and said, "just take care of her Derek, she loves you a lot", he sighed and said, "Penelope and I have been friends for years and then the night before the accident we finally got together and when I woke up the next morning I was in bed alone". She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "she was probably afraid that what had happened between the two of you would ruin your friendship".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I've loved herk since the first day I met her and nothing will change that", Mia gently checked Penelopes temperature with the thermometer and smiled and said, "it's down to 99".Derek grinned and said, "that's great", Mia nodded her head and said, "that's the lowest it's been since I brought her here".

The men in the sedan got out of their car and slowly started making their way toward the house, one looked at the other and said, "we need to get rid of them all". The other man nodded his head and said, "either we finish them or the boss will finish us", they both drew their guns as they got closer to the house.

Derek was standing by one of the windows when he heard something cracking outside, he looked and saw the dark sedan sticking out from behind one of the buildings and said, "Mia we have company". She walked over to the window and said, "that's the man, that's the man that shot that poor man at the hospital".

Derek said, "go stay with Penelope and don't come out unless I tell you it's safe to come out", she nodded her head as she turned and ran back to the bedroom where Penelope was. Derek pulled out his cell and quickly dialed a number and after a few rings Hotch said, "Morgan where are you"?, he said,  
"I'm with Mia and Penelope".

Hotch said, "Morgan I know that you think", Derek said, "she's alive Hotch, I'm with her", he quickly gave Hotch the address and filled him in on what was going on. Hotch said, "we'll be there as quick as we can", after the call ended Derek got his gun ready, he was more than ready to protect Mia and Penelope.

The men moved closer and closer to the back door and when Derek saw the knob turning he aimed and shot


	9. Chapter 9

Forever-Ch 9

When Penelope heard that gunshot she woke up screaming, Mia said, "it's alright Penelope that was Derek", she grabbed Mia'a hand and said, "what's happening"?, Mia said, "the men that are after me have found me". Penelope said, "is Derek alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "he's fine, he's fine".

Hotch and the team raced to the address Derek gave him in hopes that they would be able to make it there on time, Derek walked over to the door and saw a puddle of blood. He then heard two doors shut and an engine start, he watched as the car pulled away from the house and headed back toward the highway.

He ran inside and straight back to Penelope and Mia, once he stepped inside Penelope said, "handsome are you alright"?, he walked over and leaned down and gently kissed her lips and said, "I'm fine. He caressed the side of her face and said, "the team should be here soon", she sighed and said, "I heard shots what happened"?, he said, "I hit one of them, so hopefully it will be easier to find them".

A few minutes later Hotch and the rest of the gang pulled up in front of the house, they got out of the car and made their way toward the house with their guns drawn and ready. Derek walked to the door and said, "they're gone", Hotch saw the blood and said, "are you hit"?, he shook his head and said, "no but I managed to hit one of the unsubs".

Derek smiled and said, "follow me, there's someone that wants to say hello", the team followed him through the house and when they step into the room JJ says, "GARCIE". Penelope smiles and says, "hi jayje", JJ runs over and wraps her arms around her friend and says, "oh my god it's really you, you're really alive".

She said, "of course I am, why wouldn't I be"?, Derek filled her in on everything and when he was finished she said, "so when Mia found Derek you were all at my memorial service"?, they nodded their heads. Derek said, "your brothers are here to sweetness". She said, "all of my brothers came"?, Derek smiled and said, "of course they did".

Hotch said, "Garcia are you able to go to the hospital in a car or do you want us to get an amublance", Mia said, "she's pretty weak, this is the longest she's been awake since the accident". Dave got on his cell and called for an ambulance, after the rest of the team hugged Penelope they all stepped out giving Derek and Penelope some alone time.

Derek intertwined his fingers with hers and said, "I thought that I had lost you", she weakly smiled and said, "the reason I left that morning was",  
he put his finger over her lips and said, "you were afraid that us making love would ruin our friendship"?, she nodded her head and said, "and that's the last thing I would ever want".

Derek leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you baby girl and that's not going to change", she slowly and carefully raised her arm up and caressed the side of his face and said, "I love you to Derek and I'll love you forever". He smiled down at her and said, "you need to rest baby girl, why don't you take a nap until the ambulance gets here", she took a deep breath and said, "that sounds like a good idea handsome" and he watched as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Derek walked over to join the rest of the team and Mia as he listened to Mia fill them in on what had happened to her, Hotch said, "we will put you in protective custody until the goons that tried to kill you are caught". She smiled and said, "thank you so much Mr. Hotchner", he laughed and said,  
"please call me Hotch", she nodded her head in agreement".

JJ said, "on the way to the hospital we need to call the brothers and let them know to meet us at the hospital", Derek grinned and said, "they are gonna be so happy". Emily said, "I can't believe that she's been here with you all this time Mia", she smiled and said, "she was pretty bad for the first couple of days but when she started getting a little stronger I took the chance on going to town to find Derek".

A few minutes later Dave said, "the ambulance just pulled up", Derek walked into the room and stood by Penelopes bed while the medics checked her out and got her loaded onto the gurney. Penelope opened her eyes long enough to see Derek before they closed again, he looked up at the medics and said,  
"can I ride with her"?, the medic nodded his head and said, "yeah but we need to go now".

Derek smiled and said, "I'll see you all at the hospital", they all nodded their heads as they watched the medics load Penelope, after the ambulance pulled away JJ pulled out her cell and dialed the number that Derek had given her for Payton. After a few rings she heard, "this is Payton", JJ smiled and said, "Payton this is JJ, you aren't going to believe this". 


	10. Chapter 10

Forever-Ch 10

About half an hour later Parker, Payton, Peter and Paul walked into the ER and headed straight over to JJ and the rest of the team, Parker said, "where is she JJ, we need to see her"?, JJ said, "she's right over there in cubicle 3. The brothers walked over to the nurse and said, "we're Penelope Garicas brothers and we need to see her please".

The nurse smiled and said, "usually we wouldn't be doing this but follow me please" and the four brothers followed the nurse to the cubicle and when the curtain slid back Penelope smiled as she saw her brothers step inside. Parker was the first one to her and he said, "ohhhhh squirt we thought that we had lost you forever".

She took a deep breath and said, "I thought I was gone to Parker but it is good to see you all again", Paul, Peter and Payton smiled as they got their turn to hug their sister. Payton laughed and said, "how are you feeling little sister"?, she said, "tired and hurting but other than that I am feeling ok I guess".

The doctor walked into the room and said, "it sounds like you have had a rough week Ms. Garcia", she nodded her head and said, "definitely", he looked at her chart and said, "I want to keep you for a few days and run IV antibiotics". Penelope said, "I really hate hospitals", the doctor said, "that is understandable and it is obvious that whoever took care of you knew exactly what they were doing because your burns are starting to heal".

Penelope smiled and said, "Mia did a great job taking care of me", Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "she sure did baby girl". The doctor said, "I'll get back to getting her admitted and we will be taking her up to her room in a few minutes" he then closed her chart and headed out of the room.

Payton said, "we're going to go out into the waiting room and let you and Derek have some time alone but we will see you in a few minutes when the put you in your room". She smiled and said, "I love you guys so much", they each kissed the top of her head and in unison said, "we love you to" and her and Derek watched as the brothers happily walked out of the room.

Derek leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "alone at last sweetness", she smiled and said, "I'm so sorry", he said, "for what"?, she gently squeezed his hand and said, "for leaving you alone in bed when I wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped in your arms". He smiled down at her and said, "we have the rest of our lives to be together, that is if you'll have me"?, she said, "I must be delirous".

Derek said, "what makes you say that"?, she said, "because there is no way that you are standing there telling me that you want to spend the rest of your life with me". He ran his thumb down the side of her face and said, "that's exactly what I'm saying", she had tears streaming down her cheek as she said, "of course I'll have you".

Mia looked up to see the brothers walking back out and smiled, Payton looked at her and said, "Mia we want to thank you for everything you did to help our sister". She grinned and said, "I'm just glad that I could help her", Payton couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was beautiful, she had long dark hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Parker looked at Peter and Paul and whispered, "I do believe our brother is smitten with Mia", Peter laughed and said, "I do believe that you're right Parker". Paul said, "good because it's been to long since he's had someone and everybody deserves to be happy". Parker looked up at Mia and said, "Mia would you like to go out with me sometime"?, she blushed and said, "I would love that Payton".

Payton smiled and said, "good, just let me know the day and time", she grinned and said, "sounds good Payton, sounds good", he sat down in a chair and said, "they will be coming to get us in a few minutes so that we can all go up and see Penelope". JJ said, "what's going on"?, Paul said, "they are going to keep her here a few days and run antibiotics through her IV's and then if she is still doing good they will let her go home".

JJ smiled and said, "something tells me that Penelope will be moving in with Derek", Peter laughed and said, "something tells me that you're right there JJ". They were all laughing and talking when the nurse came over and said, "Ms. Garcia is in her room if you would like to go up and see her now".

Payton said, "what's her room number"?, the nurse grinned and said, "she's in room 400", Parker smiled and said, "thank you" as they all walked toward the elevator. When they stopped at the door they couldn't help but smile when they saw Derek and Penelope in a passionate kiss, Payton laughed and said, "heyyyyyyy get a room", everybody laughed as Derek leaned in for another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Forever-Ch 11

Penelope looked up and smiled when she saw everybody standing there and she said, "it's so good to see everybody again", Fran smiled and said, "it's so good to see you to honey". Fran leaned down and hugged her and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "tired and sore but doing pretty good I think Fran".

Sarah and Desiree grinned as they saw the smile on their brothers face, it was so good to see them both so happy, she then saw Payton and Mia standing together holding hands and said, "what have I missed"?, Payton grinned and said, "Mia and I are going to go out squirt". Derek laughed and said, "did you just call her squirt"?, she blushed as he said, "yeah that's what we've always called her".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "he's right, they've always called me that", she looked up at her brothers and said, "how long are you guys going to be able to stay"?, they all smiled as Payton said, "we're moving here, we've decided that after the scare we just got with you that we want to spend a lot more time with you".

She smiled and said, "that's great, it will be so good to get to spend more time with you", Peter said, "we realized that we don't know how much time we have left on this earth and we want to spend it with the people that we love". Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "I coudln't have said it better myself Peter".

Penelope and her guests laughed and talked for a long time before she started yawning and Fran said, "honey I think Sarah, Desi and I are going to head back to Dereks so that you can rest". Penelopes brothers all smiled at her and Peter said, "hang on and we'll go with you", they all walked over and kissed her gently on the cheek and told her how much they loved her before they headed out of the room.

Soon it was only Derek, Penelope, Mia and Payton left in the room and Derek said, "so Mia where are you staying tonight"?, she looked at Penelope and said, "I'm going to stay here with Penelope". Payton smiled and said, "I'd like to stay to if that's alright"?, she grinned and nodded her head and said, "that's more than alright Pay, more than alright".

Derek smiled and said, "I'll get a couple of cots moved in here", they all smiled as he got up and headed out of the room, a few minutes later he came back into the room and said, "they are going to bring in some comfy recliners for us to sleep in". He then sat down on the side of Penelopes bed and said, "after you wake up there are some things that we need to talk about".

She looked at him and said, "things, what things"?, he put her hand in his and said, "we'll talk about that later beautiful, right now what you need is to rest". She smiled as she closed her eyes, he kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you baby girl", she briefly opened her eyes and said, "I love you to hotstuff".

The goons were on the phone with their very upset boss who said, "let me get this straight that bitch is still alive"?, the one man lowered his head and said, "yes sir but". The man said, "the only butt I want to see is her butt dead on a slab do you hear me"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes sir, she is at the hospital right now staying with the other woman".

Their boss took a deep breath and said, "how do you know that"?, he said, "well sir I was shot and", he screamed, "AND YOU WENT TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL TAKING THE CHANCE ON BEING SEEN"?, he took a deep breath and said, "sir I have a friend that works in ER there and we were in and out without ever being spotted".

He laid his head back against the chair and said, "well you idiots might have finally done something right, you will have to grab her at the hospital and this time don't fail me because if you do you know what's going to happen don't you"?, he said, "sir, yes sir". The boss slammed his phone down and said, "damn it what the hell do I have to do to get one little bitch killed".

The goons waited until around 2:00 in the morning before they made their way inside the hospital, they headed toward a supply closet and donned scrub uniforms before making their way toward Penelopes room. Mia looked over at Payton and couldn't help but smile as she saw that he had finally drifted off to sleep.

She stood up and walked over to the door and turned around and started to head back over to her chair when she saw the faces of the men that had been following her. She said, "Payton, Derek wake up", they opened his eyes and said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "they're here"?, Derek said, "who's here"?,  
she said, "the men that are after me, they are coming up the hall".

Derek pulled his gun and said, "well let's just surprise them shall we"?, him and Payton hid behind the door while Mia laid down in the recliner and pretneded to be asleep. The men opened the door and walked right by the guards and made their way inside the room, they smiled when they saw that Mia was asleep in the recliner.

Their smiles soon fell when they heard, "FBI FREEZE"


	12. Chapter 12

Forever-Ch 12

They held their hands up and Derek and Payton reached and took their guns, Payton then opened the door and saw the officers laying unconscious on the floor. Mia ran out into the hall and checked for a pulse and said, "they're alright, I'll go get help" and Payton watched as Mia ran toward the other end of the hall.

Derek said, "did you two really think that you were going to get away with this"?, the one goon nodded his head and said, "actually yes we did", Derek shook his head and said, "you should have known better and now you're going down for attempter murder, I hope it was worth it"?, the other man looked at Derek and said, "it would have been if we would have got to kill that bitch".

Payton said, "what did you just call her"?, he looked at Payton and smiled and said, "I called her a bitch, what are you going to do about it"?, he balled his hand into a fist and popped the man in the face". He looked at Derek and said, "you saw that, he hit me and I'm gonna press charges on his ass".

Derek said, "I didn't see anything", Penelope had been awake watching everything and said, "nice job big bro", he smiled at Penelope and said, "thanks litle sister". The goon rubbed his face and said, "what the hell did you do that for"?, Payton said, "nobody talks about my girlfriend that way", Mia was kneeling beside the officers in the hall and couldn't help but smile when she heard Payton call her his girlfriend.

Penelope sighed and said, "well this has been an eventful day hasn't it"?, Derek kissed her on the lips gently and said, "it sure has baby girl, how are you doing"?, she said, "I'm fine handsome, just tired". They looked up to see the rest of the team running into the room, Derek said, "how did you know"?, Mia said, "I called them".

Rossi smiled at the goons and said, "what happened to your face son"?, he pointed at Payton and said, "that bastard hit me", Derek said, "that'll teach you to talk about a mans woman won't it"?, Dave and Reid laughed as they escorted the men out of the room. When the officers were on their way to ER Mia walked into the room and grinned when Payton wrapped his arms around her.

She looked him up in the face and he said, "are you alright"?, she smiled and said, "I'm fine Payton but when their boss finds out that they failed he's gonna come after me". Derek said, "I have an idea", everybody looked at him and Hotch said, "what's your idea"?, Derek said, "since we have his goons why not have one of them call him and tell him that Mia is handled, that way he will think that she is dead and she'll be safe".

Emily said, "but won't he want to come and see for himself"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I'm counting on that", they all listened as Derek filled them in on the rest of his plan. Penelope smiled and said, "I knew I loved you for a reason", he said, "and here I thought it was becasue you wanted my smoking hot body", she rolled her eyes and said, "well yeah that helps to".

He leaned down and kissed her and said, "I love you baby girl", she winked at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff", JJ smiled and said, "how about if Em and I go down to the morgue and get Mia ready while the rest of the plan hopefully falls into place"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "that sounds good Jayje".

Penelope looked up at Derek after everybody else was gone and said, "are you sure that your plan is going to work"?, he said, "don't worry baby girl,  
it's gonna work. He sat down beside her and said, "once their boss gets the call he's gonna come and see for himself that she is truly dead", she laid her head back against the pillow and said, "I can't wait till this is all over and I can go back to my apartment".

Derek looked at her and said, "yeah about that", she said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "wellllllllll I was hopng that maybe you would move in with me at my place". She smiled and said, "do you really want me to move in with you"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "of course I do, I love you baby girl and now that I have you back I', never letting you go again".

She smiled and said, "if you're sure that us living together is what you want then count me in", he grinned as he kissed her lips ever so gently and when they pulled apart he sighed happily and said, "I thought that I had lost you and it almost killed me sweetness". She caressed the side of his face and said, "I'm here handsome and I'm safe", he turned into her palm and kissed it and said, "and now you're stuck with me forever".

He then laid down beside her on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest and said, "I love you with all my heart Derek Morgan". He kissed the top of her head and said, "and I love you more than anything else in this world Penelope Garcia", they laid there wrapped in each others arms for several minutes before she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Rossi, Reid and Hotch were able to convince one of the goons into cooperating with them, he dialed their bosses number and after a few rings he heard, "is it done"?, the man took a deep breath and said, "yes sir it's done". The man smiled and said, "excellent, where is she, I want to see for myself that the bitch is finally out of my hair"?, the goon said, "she's in the morgue at Valley Ridge Hospital".

Their boss laughed and said, "good, I'll be there within the hour", the goon said, "yes sir", the call ended and Rossi said, "that only helped you my friend, we will tell the judge that you cooperated and that will only help with your case". He then pulled out his cell and dialed JJ's number and when she answered Rossi said, "it worked, he'll be here within the hour".

JJ laughed and said, "we'll be ready and waiting", Rossi said, "Hotch, Reid and I are on our way", after the call ended JJ turned to Mia and said,  
"alright Mia let's finish killing you", they all laughed as JJ and Emily finished putting on her makeup.


	13. Chapter 13

Forever-Ch 13

About half an hour later JJ and Emily finished with Mias makeup, Payton said, "damn girls that looks amazing, she really looks dead", JJ said, "why thank you Payton Halloween was one of my favorite holidays growing up". Mia took a deep breath and said, "let's just hope that it works", JJ looked at her watch and said, "we better get ready he should be here soon".

Payton kissed the top of her head and said, "don't worry Mia we'll be right over there, he won't hurt you", she smiled and said, "how about when this is over we go out and grab some dinner"?, he winked at her and said, "count on it, anything you want". They hid and waited but it didn't take to long before they heard footsteps.

They peeped out and watched as a man walked into the room with the ME and was led over to the table, she pulled back the sheet and said, "is this your wife sir"?, he looked down and tearfully said, "oh my god that's her, that's her, that's my Mia". The ME said, "I'm so sorry for your loss sir, so very sorry".

He wiped away the tears and said, "thank you", he looked up at her and said, "would it be possible for me to say my goodbyes in private"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course, I'll be out in the hall". He watched as she walked out of the door and into the hall, he leaned over and laughed and said, "hahaha I told you bitch, I told you that I would get you".

He walked back and forth beside her and said, "if only you hadn't see me and the boys kill him then you would still be alive and happy but nooooooo you had to be a nosy bitch and blow everything". He smiled as he leaned over and said, "it's to bad you're dead because I would have loved to shown you what it was like to make love to a real man before they killed you".

He took a deep breath as he raised up and turned to start toward the door, when he opened the door he saw Hotch and the team standing there with their guns drawn and ready". The man said, "what the hell"?, Hotch grinned and said, "you are under arrest for murder and attempted murder", he shook his head and said, "I don't know what you're talking about".

Reid hit play on the recorder and played back his last few sentences and when it was turned off Hotch said, "now do you know what I'm talking about"?  
he laughed and said, "you can do what you want to me but the bitch is still dead". Payton walked into the room and over to Mia and leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

He smiled when her eyes opened and she said, "ahhhhhh my handsome prince", he grinned and said, "it's time to wake up my beautiful princess", she raised up and smiled at him and said, "well it looks like this bitch is very much alive doesn't it"?, he looked at her and said, "h h h how, but wait they told me you were dead".

She laughed and said, "wellllllllll looks like they lied to you", she walked over and leaned down and whispered into his ear, "who's the bitch now"?,  
she then intertwined fingers with Payton and said, "will you take me and let me get cleaned up please"?, he smiled and said, "with pleasure beautiful,  
with pleasure".

He watched as Mia and Payton walked out the door, Hotch smiled and said, "this is going to bring me so much joy" and as he clicked the cuffs on the mans wrists the man said, "damn that hurts, you son of a bitch you are soooooo gonna pay for that". Hotch laughed as he handed the man off to the police and said, "yeah, yeah, yeah, you're really scaring me".

He was then lead screaming out of the room, Emily kissed her husband and said, "nice job my love", he winked at her and said, "all in a days work Em, all in a days work". Reid smiled down at JJ and said, "how about we go back up and check on Penelope", she sighed happily and said, "lead the way Mr. Reid" and they all laughed as they headed out of the morgue.


	14. Chapter 14

Forever-Ch 14

A few minutes later Penelope looked up to see everybody walking into her room, she said, "well how did it go"?, Payton said, "sis you would have been so proud, Mia was amazing". JJ said, "it was great Garcie the creep is in custody and Mia is safe, how are you doing", she said, "feeling better and I can't wait to get out of here so I can go home".

Derek kissed her on the lips gently and said, "back to our house", JJ smiled and said, "awwww you two look so cute together", Penelope took a deep breath and grinned as she noticed Mia's makeup and said, "looking good Mia who did you makeup"?, she pointed to Emily and JJ and said, "they did a great job didn't they"?, she nodded her head and said, "they sure did, you look awesome".

Hotch smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife, he sighed happily and looked down at his cell and said, "this is Jessie, I better take this", he stepped out into the hall and after a few minutes he walked back in and said, "Em honey we need to head home, Jess has plans tonight". Emily walked over and hugged Penelope and said, "we'll see you later PG".

Penelope smiled and said, "give my nephew a kiss for me"?, Emily laughed and said, "will do", Hotch smiled and said, "if you need anything Garcia just let us know". She nodded her head and said, "you got it bossman" and they they watched as Emily and Hotch headed out of the room, a few minutes later Dave and Fran followed and then Payton and Mia and then finally JJ and Reid soon leaving Derek and his baby girl all alone.

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "it was nice of Dave to give your momma a ride home", Derek said, "he's smitten with her and he's already asked if it was alright with me if they go out". Penelope said, "and you saiddddddddd"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "and I said that as long as my momma was happy I was happy".

She grinned and said, "awwwwww they make a cute couple don't you think"?, he laid down on the bed beside her and said, "almost a cute as your brother and Mia". She looked at him and said, "I agree they do make a cute couple, it is so good to see them both so happy", Derek said, "it definitely is and I'm glad that your brothers are moving here to Virginia".

She nodded her head and said, "me to handsome, I've missed my brothers so much and after what's happened to me over the past week I want to spend more time with the people that I love". He kissed her temple and said, "I hope that includes me", she laughed and said, "of course it includes you handsome,  
you are my man and that ain't gonna change".

About an hour later Mia and Payton were walking hand in hand through the restuaraunt toward their table, he pulled out her chair and she smiled and said, "thank you kind sir". He smiled and said, "you are welcome malady", they were laughing and talking when the waitress came over a few minutes later to take their order.

While they were waiting on their food Payton said, "would you like to dance"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds very nice, yes I would", he got up and held out his hand and she quickly slid her hand in his and grinned as he led her to the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her close.

She said, "it's been a while for me so I might step on your toes a little", he laughed and said, "as long as I get to hold you in my arms nothing else matters". She laid her head down on his shoulder and smiled as they danced their way across the dance floor, he smiled down at her and said, "so tell me a little more about yourself Mia".

She sighed as she started telling him about her life, after their dance was over he led her back to the table where they talked about a little of everything until their food was brought over. Their date went amazingly well and soon he was walking her toward Penelopes apartment door, Mia smiled and said, "it was nice of Penelope to let me take over the lease on her apartment".

Payton smiled and said, "I agree it was", Mia said, "would you like to come in for a while"?, he said, "I would love to but it's getting pretty late and I don't want to keep you up". She grinned as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his waist and then pulled him closer.

When they pulled apart he said, "if the offer to come in still stands I would love to", she smiled as she stepped inside and looked over her shoulder and said, "come in handsome, come in". He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently, she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Payton was all smiles as Mia took his jacket off and pulled him through the beaded curtain and toward her bed, it didn't take long before they were both naked and they were making mad passionate love.


	15. Chapter 15

Forever-Ch 15

The next morning Mia woke up with a smile on her face when she felt Paytons lips kissing their way down her neck, she opened her eyes and said, "good morning". He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "good morning to you to beautiful", she took a deep breath and said, "did lastnight really really happen"?, he laughed and said, "it did and it was amazing".

She smiled as she ran her hand across his chest and said, "it's never been like that for me before, you were so loving and gentle with me", he grinned down at her and said, "I know that we haven't known each other long but it feels like I've known you forever". She nodded her head and said, "I feel the same way", he grinned at her as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Penelope opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile as she saw Derek peacefully sleeping in the chair beside her bed, she then looked up and saw the doctor coming into the room. She sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "how are you feeling today"?, she sighed and said, "I'm feeling a lot better today, not as weak".

The doctor smiled and said, "that's good, the anitbiotics are working and your fever has been down for over 24 hours and that is a great sign", she took a deep breath and said, "when can I go home"?, the doctor undressed her arms and started cleaning them and said, "your burns and cuts are looking a lot better Penelope and if you keep improving like you have been I will let you go home on Friday, how does that sound"?, Derek opened his eyes and said, "how does what sound baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "I might get to go home Friday handsome".

Derek got up and stepped over to her bed and leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "that's great, I can hardly wait to get you home where I can take care of you". Penelope watched as the doctor put the ointment on her arms and said, "I'm going to leave the bandages off and let your arms get some air", she nodded her head.

The doctor said, "do you need anything for pain"?, she shook her head and said, "no not right now", she grinned and said, "if you need anything just let us know". Derek grinned as she walked out of the room, he then gently put her hand in his and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl", she laughed and said, "handsome I look like crap but thank you anyway", he winked at her and said, "you will always be beautiful baby girl, always".

A few mintues later Penelope looked up and smiled when she saw her brothers minus Payton walk into the room, they all hugged her and then Peter said,  
"has Payton been here this morning"?, Derek and Penelope both shook their head and said, "no not this morning". Penelope said, "didn't he go back to Dereks lastnight"?, Peter shook his head no at his sister".

Penelope grinned and said, "I bet he stayed all night with Mia", the brothers and Derek laughed and Derek said, "I bet you're right", she smiled and said, "handsome, I'm always right". Her brothers laughed and said, "yeah right, sureeeeeeeeee you are", she said, "hey, hey, hey, you are suppose to be nice to me guys".

Parker said, "we're only teasing P, only teasing", Peter said, "do you remember how we teased you about Stanley Waters"?, she nodded her head yes and blushed. Derek said, "who's Stanley Waters"?, Peter said, "ohhhhh he was the love of her life, nottttttttttt", Penelope said, "he's nobody that you have to worry about my love".

Parker said, "he was a little boy that followed P around allllll the time and just when he stood a chance of being with her his family moved", Derek said, "did you ever hear anything from him after he moved"?, she nodded her head and said, "we stayed in touch and when he got married I was at his wedding and in June he became a father for the 5th time".

Peter said, "wow really the fifth time"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep he is the very proud father of 4 girls and one little boy, he sends me pictures all the time". Derek smiled and said, "maybe one day soon we will be sending him some pictures of our wedding and babies", Penelope winked at him and said, "maybe handsome, maybe".


	16. Chapter 16

Forever-Ch 16

The next couple of days flew by and Penelope was waiting anxiously for the doctor to come with her release papers, she was looking forward to spending more time with Derek. Mia walked into the room with a smile on her face and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"I've been ready to get out of here for a few days now".

Penelope grinned and said, "soooooo you and Payton huh"?, she blushed and said, "yep we're getting close, I really care about him Penelope", she put her hand on Mias and said, "and trust me Mia he feels the same way about you". Derek walked into the room with Payton and said, "well I have your papers are you ready to head out"?, she sighed happily and said, "I'm soooooo ready".

Payton wrapped his arms around Mia and kissed her lips gently and said, "I've missed you", she laughed and said, "you just saw me an hour ago", he said, "was it that long"?, she playfully slapped him on the chest and Penelope laughed. Derek said, "I'm going to go on down and pull the car around for you".

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she winked at him and said, "I love you to sug", Payton said, "I'll go with you Derek" and Mia and Penelope watched as the men they loved walked out into the hall. A few minutes later the nurse walked into the room with the wheelchair and said, "your chariot awaits Penelope".

She looked up at the nurse and said, "Tina I don't need that, I can walk", Tina shook her head and said, "no can do Penelope, it's regulation", she sighed as she sat down in the chair and put her feet up on the feet rests. Mia grabbed Penelopes bag and said, "she doesn't like hospitals", Tina smiled and said, "I can't say I blame you".

It didn't take long before Penelope was being wheeled out the door with a huge smile on her face, Derek got out and opened the door and helped her into the front seat. Penelope kissed him gently on the lips and said, "thank you handsome", he winked at her and said, "anything for you sweetness",  
he then thanked Tina and whispered something to Mia before walking around and getting in the other side of the car.

Penelope laid her head back against the headrest and sighed happily, Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers, he then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. She grinned and said, "I love you Derek", he winked at her and said, "I love you to baby girl", she grinned and said,  
"I still can't believe that we are together, like really really together".

He smiled and said, "believe it sweetness because you're stuck with me forever now", she laughed and said, "sounds good to me", Derek started the car and pulled away from the entrance. Penelope said, "are you sure that you want me living with you at your place"?, he said, "our place Penelope, it's our place now".

She smiled and said, "are you sure that", he said, "I'm sure gorgeous, I can't wait to have you all to myself", she said, "why handsome what ever are you suggesting"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "welllllllll when you get the ok from the doctor we are going to christen every surface of our house that we possibly can", she smiled and said, "I can hardly wait".

The ride back to Dereks didn't take long and soon they were pulling up toward his house, she watched as Derek pulled into his garage and then got out and walked around the car to open her door. He then held down his hand and smiled happily when she slipped her hand in his, he helped her out of the car and kissed her gently on the lips.

When they pulled apart he said, "welcome home baby girl", she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "it's good to be here", he gently wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly they began making their way up the steps and into the kitchen. He said, "how about we get you settled on the couch and then I fix us something to eat"?, she smiled as she looked up at him and said, "sounds good handsome".

When they stepped into the living room Penelope smiled as she heard a room full of people saying, "WELCOME HOMEEEEEEEE"


	17. Chapter 17

Forever-Ch 17

Penelope smiled as one by one everybody pulled her into their arms and hugged her, Fran walked over to her son and handed him a small box and then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and said, "thanks momma", she grinned at her son and said, "maybe now I can get those grandbabies from you", he shook his head and said, "mommaaaaa".

Penelope smiled at her Parker and said, "I am soooo glad to be out of that hospital", he kissed the top of her head and said, "you've never liked hospitals P". She looked up at him and said, "I bet it was when I was a baby and had to have surgery and had to spend over 2 months in one", he nodded his head and said, "well at least you're out now honey".

Derek walked over to Penelope and sat down beside her on the couch and said, "Penelope Garcia, you are the love of my life, my baby girl, my goddess and the sole owner of my heart". He put his hand on hers and said, " I can't imagine my life without you in it, we've been apart for wayyyyy to long already".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "Penelope Marie Garcia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, she looked around at the smiling faces of her family. Derek pulled out the small box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring", she covered her mouth with her hand and said,  
"yes, ohhhhhhhh yes Derek".

They stood up and he gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his arms, he pressed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart the room was filled with the sound of hands clapping. A smile covered Dereks face as he slid the ring on her finger, she wiped away the tears and said, "it's beautiful".

Derek grinned at her and said, "this ring is my grandmas ring", she said, "ohhhhh handsome, I can't take that", Fran smiled as she hugged Penelope and said, "this ring has been through several generations of Morgan women, my momma wore it, I wore it and now you are going to wear it". Fran said, "I am so happy that my baby boy has found somebody that he loves with his whole heart".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I've been in love with Derek since the day he called me by the wrong name", Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "that's the day you stole my heart". She turned in his arms and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he smiled and said, "and I love you to my very beautiful baby girl".

Payton said, "sooooo when are you two tying the knot"?, Derek said, "I had an idea about that", she smiled and said, "and what was your idea"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I was thinking that since your brothers and my momma and sisters are here, why don't we get married now"?, she looked at him and said, "now as in now now"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yes".

Hotch said, "I can pull some strings and get the liscense", Rossi said, "and I know a minister that owes me a favor", Derek put her hands in his and said, "so what do you say sweetness"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I say yes handsome, yes, the sooner we get married the better". Fran wiped away a tear and said, "alright everybody let's get this show on the road, I'm not getting any younger and I want those grandbabies", everybody laughed as they started making their lists and phone calls.

A few minutes later Hotch grinned as he walked over to the happy couple and said, "the liscense is taken care of", Derek smiled and said, "thanks so much Hotch". Dave walked over and said, "the minister is ready when you are", Penelope said, "oh my god this is really happening isn't it, we're really getting married aren't we"?, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "yes we are sweetness".

JJ smiled and said, "all we need is a few minutes to find a dress", Penelope laughed and said, "a few minutes to find a dress are you serious"? she nodded her head and said, "of course I'm serious, between all of us we will find you a dress in no time. Rossi grinned and said, "after you find a dress bring her to my place, everybody will be there ready and waiting".

JJ smiled as all of the women headed out of the house, Hotch smiled at Derek and said, "now we need to get you something to wear", he grinned and said, "well what are we waiting on, I'm gonna marry my baby girl". The men all laughed as they watched a very excited Derek practically run out of the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Forever-Ch 18

About 90 minutes later Derek was standing nervously in front of Daves fireplace waiting on his beautiful bride to be, Fran smiles as she watches JJ finish with Penelopes hair. Penelope stands up and says, "well girlies what do you think"?, Emily says, "ohhhhh PG you look amazing", Mia hugged her and said, "you look so beautiful Penelope, Derek isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you".

Sarah said, "what are you going to do about your honeymoon"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I have a surprise for Derek", Desiree said, "a surprise, what kind of surprise"?, she blushed and said, "I called the doctor before we got here and she gave me the all clear for tonight". Fran grinned and said, "well good that means I stand a chance of getting those grandbabies sooner".

Mia grinned and said, "who is going to walk you up the aisle"?, she took a deep breath and said, "Payton is walking me up to Derek and all of them are going to give me away". Penelope opened her mouth to say something and that is when there was a knock on the door, Desiree walked over and grinned when she opened the door and saw the smiling face of Payton.

He said, "is the bride to be ready"?, Desiree nodded her head and said, "yep, everything is ready to go on this end, how about downstairs with the groom"?, Payton laughed and said, "wellllllll you have one very nervous groom down there". Penelope said, "well you have one nervous bride up here to big brother".

Payton laughed and said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Morgan"?, she happily nodded her head and said, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life Pay". Fran and the girls hugged her and Fran whispered, "we'll see you out front", she sighed and nodded her head as she watched Fran, Sarah and Desiree head out the door.

JJ and Emily smiled at her and JJ said, "Em and I will meet you at the top of the stairs", she took a deep breath and said, "is this really happening Jayje, am I finally marrying Derek"?, JJ hugged her and said, "you are finally getting the man you have loved since the first day you met". Emily put her hand on Penelopes and said, "you look so beautiful, you are really gonna knock Dereks socks off".

Payton laughed as he held his arm out and said, "we better get out there before Derek thinks we aren't coming", she nodded her head and said, "lead the way big brother, lead the way". When they got to the top of the stairs JJ motioned for Fran to start the music, Derek took a deep breath and smiled as he watched JJ and then Emily start making their way down the stairs.

Derek felt his heart beat faster and faster as he waited to see the love of his life slowly walking down the stairs, when she reached the bottom he winked at her and mouthed the words, "I love you". Penelope grinned and mouthed the words, "I love you" right back to him causing his smile to get even bigger.

When Penelope and Payton got to the fireplace he put her hand in his and then stepped over to stand beside the other Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl". She leaned in and said, "You're not looking so bad yourself hotstuff", the minister looked around and smiled as he started the ceremony.

The wedding was small, the guests consisted of the bride and groom, Fran and the girls and Penelopes brothers but there was no doubt that the room was filled with love. The minister looked up and said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Payton stepped forward and said, "her other brothers and I do sir", he then stepped back beside Paul.

The minister looked up at the bride and groom and asked for the rings, JJ and Reid handed the rings to the minister and as he handed Penelopes ring to Derek said, "slid this on her finger and recite your vows". Derek took a deep breath as he slowly slid the ring on her finger, he looked her lovingly in the eyes as he started to speak.


	19. Chapter 19

Forever-Ch 19

Penelope felt her heart racing as Derek said, "Penelope, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I have loved you since that first day when I called you by the wrong name". She laughed as he said, "there you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I couldn't remember your name and what was the first thing I could think of"?, he shook his head and said, "baby girl so from that first day and until the day I breathe my last breath you will always be my baby girl".

He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, to watch our family grow, everyday that we live I will only love you more". The minister handed Penelope Dereks ring and said, "slide the ring on his finger and recite your vows, everybody watched as she took the ring from the ministers hand and started slowly sliding it onto his finger.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Derek Morgan from the first day I met you I have been head over heels in love with you", he smiled at her as she said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you because you are without a doubt the love of my life and I promise you here in front of our family and friends that I will love you forever".

The minister said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a couple of seconds he said, "by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you man and wife", he smiled down at Derek and said, "you may now kiss the bride".

Derek put her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart she whispered, "I love you my handsome husband". He ran his finger over her cheek and said, "and I love you my beautiful wife" and everybody cheered and clapped their hands as he leaned in for another kiss.

The minister grinned and said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", everybody smiled as they stepped forward to congratulate the bride nad groom. Fran looked up at the minister and said, "we are having a small reception in the dining room Mr. Rooney".

One by one everybody followed the bride and groom from the living room through to the dining room, once they stepped inside Penelope said, "ohhhh Fran this cake is beautiful". She smiled and said, "I'm so glad that you like it honey", she walked over and hugged her mother in law and said, "like it,  
ohhhh Fran I love it".

In the center of the table was the cake and to the side was punch and sandwiches, chips and fresh fruit for the guests to enjoy, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "can you believe it handsome, we're married"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "well it took us long enough didn't it"?, she laughed and said, "that it did handsome, that it did".

The newlyweds stood there wrapped in each others arms while Rossi picked up a glass of champagne and said, "here's to the newlyweds, may their lives be filled with nothing but joy, happiness and love". Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she rested her forehead against his and said, "not as much as I love you Mr. Morgan".

A few minutes later everybody was sitting around the huge table laughing and talking about Derek and Penelopes relationship through the years, JJ sighed happily as she said, "we all thought that when Garcie got shot that the two of you would finally get together but the next thing we knew she was with Kevin".

Derek laughed and said, "hey now, there will be no talk of Kevin today", Penelope caressed the side of his face and said, "well let's just say that my past with men hasn't been the best butttttt you Derek Morgan are my present and my future". Derek leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips and said, "and you baby girl are the only woman that I will ever need" and as their lips met again in a tender kiss the room was filled with the sound of "awwwwww".


	20. Chapter 20

Forever-Ch 20

The reception continued on for almost an hour before Reid said, "are you two ready for the first dance"?, Derek said, "where are we suppose to dance Pretty Boy"?, Rossi stood up and motioned for everybody to head to the back yard. When they stepped outside they saw a makeshift dance floor in the center of his huge yard.

Derek said, "wow Rossi that's amazing", he hugged Penelope and said, "nothing is to good for you and kitten", Penelope kissed Dave gently on the cheek and said, "thank you Dave". Derek intertwined their fingers and led her to the center of the dance floor and pulled her gently into his arms and then pressed his lips against hers.

Penelope grinned when the song, "When A Man Loves A Woman" started playing, she wrapped her arms snuggly around her husband and said, "today has been amazing". He brushed his lips against hers and said, "yes it has and the best is yet to come", she looked up at him and said, "I have a surprise for you".

He grinned and said, "a surprise, what kind of surprise"?, she said, "wellllll I arranged for us to spend the night in the honeymoon suite of The Lagrant Hotel". He smiled and said, "ohhhh you did huh"?, she kissed his lips and said, "anddddd I got the all clear to be able to make love to my stud of a husband tonight".

He slid his hands down her back and rested them on her ass and said, "are you sure that you're ready for that"?, she kissed his lips gently and when they pulled apart she said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life". When they looked beside them on the dance floor they saw all of their family dancing beside them.

After the first dance was over Derek walked over to his mom and held out his hand and said, "may I have this dance momma"?, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "I would be honored baby boy". Penelope walked over to her oldest brother and said, "may I have this dance Payton"?, he hugged her and said,  
"it would be my pleasure P".

As Penelope danced with her brother he smiled at her and said, "momma and daddy would be so happy for you", as the tears streamed down her face she said, "really"?, he wiped the tears away and said, "yes really, they always wanted you to be happy P and anybody can see that Derek completes you and that you've never been happier than you are when you are with him".

She grinned and said, "Derek is the other part of my heart Pay and I love him with all of my heart", Payton smiled and said, "and I hope that your lives together are everything you have always dreamed of sis because you deserve it". Penelope glanced over her shoulder at her husband and said, "don't worry Pay it will, it will".

Fran looked up at the smiling face of her son and said, "you look so happy honey", he laughed and said, "I've never been this happy in my life momma,  
I've finally the woman I've loved for years". Fran grinned and said, "and now maybe I will finally get those grandbabies"?, Derek kissed her gently on the cheek and said, "hopefully soon momma", she sighed happily and said, "I'll try to be patient baby boy", he laughed and shook his head.

When the dance was over Fran walked over to the table and said, "before you two leave you need to cut the cake and have a piece", they walked over to the table and put their hand on the knife and as it went through the cake Penelope smiled. Derek put a piece of cake in a saucer and they each took a bite into their fingers.

Everybody watched the couple wondering what they were going to do but that soon ended when Derek put the bite of cake in Penlopes mouth and she did the same to him. He then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she caressed the side of his face and said,  
"I love you to handsome, I always have and I always will".

The newlyweds stayed at the reception about another hour before they started making their way toward their car, as they looked over their shoulders they saw the happy smiling faces of their family and friends as they threw confetti at the happy couple. Once they got into the car Penelope smiled and said, "you're mine now handsome, now and forever".

Derek laughed and said, "and you're mine baby girl, mine and mine alone" he intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and then gently kissed it. She felt tingles all over her body when his lips touched the back of her hand, he started the car and put it in drive and as they pulled away from Rossis mansion everybody was waving as the happy couple started their married lives together.


	21. Chapter 21

There is sexual content in this chapter

Forever-Ch 21

When Derek and Penelope arrived at the hotel they walked inside hand in hand and headed straight over to the check in desk, the clerk looked up and smiled and said, "can I help you"?, Penelope grinned and said, "yes we have a reservation for the honeymoon suite". She checked the book and said, "ahhhhhhh yes Mr. and Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope gently squeezed her husbands hand and said, "that's us", she smiled and said, "everything you requested is in the room", she rang the bell and said, "Toby". He came over and said, "yes mam", she said, "will you please take Mr. and Mrs. Morgan to the honeymoon suite please"?, he grinned and said, "yes mam".

She handed the keys to Toby and said, "here you go", he leaned down and picked up their bags and led them toward the elevator, it wasn't long before they were walking off the elevator. Toby stopped in front of the door and put the keycard in the slot and pushed the door open and then led them inside the room.

After laying the bags down he showed them around the room and then handed Penelope the keycard and said, "congratulations and I hope that you enjoy your stay". Penelope reached into her purse and pulled out some money and said, "thanks Toby", he grinned and said, "you're welcome mam", he then turned and headed out of the room closing the door behind him.

Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "do you know how much I love you Mrs. Morgan"?, she giggled and said, "probably as much as I love you Mr. Morgan". Derek ran his hand down her body and rested it on the curve of her ass and whispered, "I don't know how much longer I'm going to make it sweetness".

She gently pulled away and said, "why don't you slip into nothing and I'll be right back", she walked over and grabbed her bag before walking into the bathroom. Derek walked over to the cabinet and turned on the radio to a station that was nothing but love songs, he turned the music down a little and then dimmed the lights before quickly stripping down to his boxers.

Penelope was standing in front of the mirror looking at what was left of her burns, she was healing but her wounds were still evident but right now they didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was being with her husband, the man she loved. She closed her robe and tied the belt and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the other room.

When Derek looked up at the door he stood up and walked over to her and kissed her on the lips and when they pulled apart he said, "damn baby girl you are gorgeous". She said, "I've got some scars and", he put his finger over her lips and said, "you are beautiful, absoultely beautiful", he then leaned over and kissed his way down her neck.

He then slowly tugged her belt open and slid it down over her arms and said, "perfect, you're perfect", he tossed it on the floor as he slid the thin straps down her shoulder and leaned over and started putting butterfly kisses on her shoulder. When her nightie puddled at his feet he said, "you are pure and utter perfection Penelope".

She intertwined their fingers and led him over to the bed, when her legs touched the bed she laid down gently pulling him with her, when they touched the bed he crashed his lips to hers. She slid her hands down his body raking his nails up and down his back, once she reached the waist of his boxers she ever so slowly slid them down over his ass.

She kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she whispered, "make love to me Derek", he caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you baby girl". She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down into another kiss, he quickly lined himself up at her entrance and a few seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he ever so slowly slid inside her.

She wasted no time wrapping her legs around his waist, Derek grunted against her mouth as he slid even deeper inside her, he then kissed his way down her soft creamy neck. She closed her eyes and arched her back as she felt him kissing, licking and gently sucking on the very sensitive part of her neck.

Dereks pace quickened as her moans and pants urged him on, their bodies moved as one until he collapsed on her several long minutes later, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you" before rolling on the bed beside her. She rolled over onto her side and laid her head on his chest and said,  
"and I love you Derek Morgan".

She ran her hand across his chest and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together", he grinned down at her and said, "neither can I gorgeous, neither can I". He kissed the top of her head and said, "you are the love of my life and I will love you forever", she looked up at him and said, "forever is a great place to start my love, forever is a great place to start".

One final chapter left


	22. Chapter 22

Forever-Ch 22

The Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Rossi walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife of 4 years Fran Morgan Rossi, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "the bed was lonesome without you". She laughed and said, "I was starving", he slid his hand down her body and said, "so am I beautiful, so am I", she shook her head and said, "I mean for food Dave".

He kissed the side of her neck again and said, "how about after breakfast we head back upstairs and have some dessert"?, she turned in his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. When they pulled apart she said, "dessert sounds nice and the sooner we get breakfast over the sooner we can head upstairs for dessert", he wiggled his eyebrows as he started helping her with breakfast.

About a year after Derek and Penelope got married Dave whisked everybody away to France for Frans dream wedding, the entire team had an amazing time and that trip helped to increase the number of all of the BAU famalies. After finishing with breakfast the Rossis headed upstairs and spent the rest of the day in bed making love.

Mia grinned as she stood in the door watching her husband of almost 4 years Payton playing with their 3 year old daughter Megan, she was a beautiful little dark haired girl, she looked like her mom with all of her dads actions. Payton looked up and saw her standing there and said, "how is the baby doing"?, she sighed happily as she walked over to them and said, "he's finally down for his nap.

Andrew Garcia was their 4 month old son, he was just the opposite of his sister, he looked like his father and acted like his mother, when Mia joined them on the couch Payton said, "what time are the boys coming over today"?, she said ,"Patrick said that they should all be here by noon, Parker is brining his girlfriend over with him today".

Payton grinned and said, "I think I hear wedding bells what about you", she grinned and said, "I wouldn't doubt it he seems to really care about her and it's obvious that she feels the same way about him". Payton kissed Mias lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Garcia", she winked at him and said, "and I love you Mr. Garcia", Megan giggled as she looked up at her parents and Mia said, "and mommy loves you to princess".

At Casa Hotchner Emily walked into the living room after putting the newest member of the family 3 month old Aribella Hotchner down for a nap, she headed over to the couch and sat down beside her husband and kissed him gently on the lips. He said, "how is Bella"?, she sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest and said, "sleeping finally and while I was up there I checked on the twins and they are playing with Jack in the play room".

He smiled as he leaned in for another kiss and said, "hard to believe that we have 4 kids isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is but I woudn't take anything for any of them. Hotch said, "you, Jack, Andy, Amber and Bella are my world and I don't know what I would do without you", she kissed his lips and said, "we're not going anywhere my love".

Hotch sighed and said, "since the baby is sleeping and Jack is playing with the twins why don't we head upstairs and spend some time alone"?, she said,  
"I love that idea Mr. Hotchner". He stood up and said, "I figured you would Mrs. Hotchner" and they were laughing as they made their way up the stairs and into their room.

Reid walked into the back yard and watched as his 7 year old son Henry runs over and says, "dad can we play now, the babies are asleep"?, Reid grins and grabs the mits and says, "we sure can kiddo". JJ walks out onto their porch and watches her two oldest kids playing ball, she shakes her head and laughs when Reid drops the ball.

He glances over his shoulder and says, "is everything alright with the babies"?, she says, "yeah, Tabby is sleeping and Tanner is playing with toys in his playpen". Tabby was their 1 year old daughter, she was a surprise but after a love filled weekend alone with her husband they were blessed with their final angel Tabby and Tanner was their 4 year old son, he looked like his momma but was just like his daddy.

JJ walked out into the yard and said, "how about hamburgers and hotdogs for supper"?, Henry said, "yeah mom that sounds great", she laughs and says, "I'll come and get you two when dinner is ready". Reid and Henry nod their head and go right back to playing ball, when she steps inside she looks out the window and knows that he life couldn't be any better than it is right now.

Penelope walks out of the nursery and heads down the stairs to join her husband and 4 year old daughter Mirah in the living room, they are watching a movie, Mirah's favorite movie Nemo. Derek kisses Penlope gently on the lips and says, "how are the babies"?, she says, "I just put Cassie down in her crib and Jamie is sleeping in his room".

Mirah looked up at her and said, "we wachin Memo momma", she tapped her daughter on the nose and said, "you are"?, the excited little girl nodded her head and said, "uh huh". Cassandra was their 5 month old daughter, she was the spitting image of her daddy but she seemed to have her mommas winning smile and personality.

James was their 2 year old son, he was a surprise, Derek and the team had been gone away for almost a month on a case and when they got home Derek and Penelope spent the weekend in bed and almost 9 months later James was brought into the world. Derek had never been happier in his life than he was right now.

He kissed Penelope on the top of the head and said, "our daughter wanted to watch Nemo yet again and when she looked at me with those sweet angelic eyes I was a goner". She laughed and said, "is it ok if I watch the movie with you two"?, Mirah said, "yayyyyyyy, momma is dona watch da mobie wif us daddy".

The snuggled up on the couch as Nemo continued to play, as Penelope watched the movie with Derek and Mirah she knew that she had finally gotten the life she had always dreamed of. She laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and sighed happily knowing that she had a wonderful husband, amazing kids and without a doubt the best family anyone could ask for.


End file.
